Debutantes and Desire
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: AU season one post cotillion fic. Blair does not go to Nate after Chuck ruins her night.


This is a one shot I wrote for my darling Twitter friend Mary! She asked for a season one post cotillion fic. Perferably AU in the fact that Blair does not go to Nate. So her wish was my command. You can all thank her for this drabble. Hope you enjoy it. Please remember this is season one Chuck and Blair. I own nothing as always.

* * *

Chuck Bass stood there in the crowded ballroom completely dumbfounded for a total of two minutes. The song continued to play and the couples continued to spin around him. He was oblivious to it all. The only thing he could hear were her words playing over and over again in his head.

"You did this all for your own enjoyment and didn't care what it would do to me."

"…you and I will never work."

"…it's over for good."

"You make me sick."

"Don't talk to me."

He felt a tightness in his chest he had never felt before. He wasn't a hundred percent sure but he thought it might be regret. Was that possible? He was Chuck Bass he never regretted anything. Then he recalled the look of hurt and anger on her beautiful face and he realized he did regret hurting her. He thought what he was doing was right; a way to get rid of two problems at once, Nate and Carter. His intention was never to ruin her night. Things had just gotten a bit out of control.

Suddenly he felt anger rise up in himself. How dare she make him feel this way? Chuck Bass didn't pine over women. If she didn't want him what did he care? There were a thousand women out there who would beg for his attention. Fuck her. If it was over then it was over. He would move on. The sneaking around was getting to him anyway.

He pulled out his cellphone and told Arthur to pull the car around. He stormed out of the ballroom and into the dark, cold night.

An hour later he was well on his way to getting drunk with a hot, sexy blonde wrapped around him. She was busty and leggy, the exact opposite of beautiful, sweet Blair.

He cursed himself for thinking about her again. What had she done to him that even with a willing woman in his lap he was still wanting her?

He pushed the blonde off his leg which she was practically dry humping at this point.

The woman pouted. "You don't like that?"

Chuck drained his glass of scotch. "No I don't." He pulled out his money clip and pulled off a couple of hundreds throwing them onto the table to cover their drinks. He then handed her another one.

"Get yourself a cab home sweetheart."

She took the money and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "But I thought we were going to head back to your suite."

He removed her arm from his person and stood up. "I've changed my mind. Thanks for the company."

He walked away without a backwards glance at the blonde who was completely heartbroken over losing an opportunity to sleep with the great Chuck Bass.

As he climbed into the back of the limo he felt the effects of the scotch he had drank. Arthur peered into the back. "Where to Mr. Bass? Home?"

Chuck grabbed the decanter from the minibar and poured himself a shot. "No the Waldorf's."

Arthur hesitated a second and then bravely replied, "Sir, do you think that's a good idea? Maybe tomorrow morning would be a better time to see Ms. Waldorf."

Chuck slammed the decanter down and glared at his chauffer. "Did I ask for your fucking opinion? If you would like to have a job come morning I suggest you drive."

He reached over and pressed the button closing the divider between himself and his trusted driver. Chuck took a sip and rested his head back onto the leather seat. What was he doing chasing after Blair Waldorf like a lovesick puppy? He closed his eyes and a vision of her dancing for him that night a Victrola appeared and it was all suddenly so clear. He wanted her but more importantly he wanted the idea of her. She represented everything that was good and pure in the world. Everything he never had. She was light and beauty, loyalty and innocence. She was more addictive to him then the hardest of drugs. He simply couldn't get enough of Blair Waldorf.

He drained his glass as the limo pulled up to the curb in front of her building. He didn't wait for Arthur but opened the door himself and got out. Arthur rushed to his employer worried about being reprimanded again.

Chuck slammed the door closed taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry about snapping at you. Go home and get some sleep. I'll take a cab later."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Bass." He watched Chuck strut into the lobby of the Waldorf's building. Silently he hoped the young man wouldn't get his heart too shattered.

Chuck got half way to the bank of elevators when he was stopped by the night doorman. Chuck turned reluctantly to face him.

"Sir, who are you going to see? I haven't been informed by any of the residents that they were expecting a visitor."

Chuck sneered at the obviously new employee. "Why weren't you at your post when I arrived?"

The man looked shocked. "I…I was taking a call from Mr. Levinson on third."

"You're lucky I'm not some sociopath."

The doorman regained his composure somewhat. "Sir, I need to announce you. Who are you going to see?"

Chuck was becoming very annoyed. "You're obviously new here so I'm going to let this go but you should know that I am a very good friend of Ms. Waldorf's. The name is Chuck Bass. Now if you'll excuse me."

The man went to grab Chuck's arm but stopped when Chuck gave him a look that could literally kill. "Sir, Ms. Waldorf gave strict instructions not to allow anyone upstairs tonight."

Chuck reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his money clip for the second time that night. He removed five, one hundred dollar bills and shoved them into the man's hand. "I believe you were mistaken and Ms. Waldorf said to allow no one but me."

The man realized this was a lost cause. He nodded and pocketed the money. "Yes, now I remember."

Chuck slid the clip back into his jacket pocket and crossed the rest of the distance to the elevators. "Have a good night."

The man stared at Chuck's back. "You too sir."

As the elevator doors closed on Chuck and he began his ascent to the Waldorf's penthouse he had a moment of hesitation. What if Blair was serious about him not talking to her? He ran a hand over his face and smoothed back his hair. He had to explain himself. She had to listen to him.

The doors opened and he stepped into the dark foyer. He walked across the space and down the hall to the living room. Everything was quiet. As he came to the foot of the stairs he realized Dorota must be out for the night because if she were home she would already be approaching him in her robe and bunny slippers. He was relieved that she was spending the weekend elsewhere. Dorota was loyal to no one but Blair and he didn't have a chance in hell of explaining if her beloved Miss Blair demanded the housekeeper throw him out.

Within seconds he was standing at her closed bedroom door. He was going to knock but decided not to. Surprise was probably best. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. A quick glance of the room showed that she wasn't there. He went to the closet. Empty. He then heard the water. Of course she was in the bathroom. He had a split second where he thought that she might be purging. He hoped not. She claimed she didn't do that anymore. He had his doubts.

He decided to make himself comfortable at the foot of her bed. After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and Blair dressed in her pearl grey, velvet robe stepped into the bedroom.

She gasped when she saw him. "Chuck? What are you doing here? I told the doorman not to allow anyone up."

He smirked at her naiveté. "He made an exception for me."

Blair folded her arms across her chest. "He'll regret that in the morning. You need to leave."

Chuck stood up and Blair hoped for a second that he was actually going to listen to her but of course that was a foolish thought. He took two steps towards her.

She shook her head. "Don't you dare come near me. I want you to leave this instant."

"Give me a chance to explain what happened."

"I know what happened. You had an agenda as you always do and you didn't care who you had to trample on to succeed. You didn't care how I might feel about the whole thing. You just thought about yourself as always."

He took two more steps in her direction. "You have no idea what I was thinking of because if you did you'd know that you are all I think about."

He had slowly closed the distance between them as he spoke so now he was literally standing right in front of her. He reached out and placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her a bit closer to him.

"You've ruined me, Blair."

She was staring down at the carpet. Tears were filling her eyes and she didn't want him to see her weak like this.

"I want you to leave now." Her eyes remained downcast.

He pulled her flush against his body. "I can't leave. I need you."

Her eyes lifted to meet his. "You've been drinking."

He took half a step back and pulled on the sash of her robe untying it. "Yes but it doesn't change a thing. I still want you. Badly."

Her robe was now open and he slid his hands inside of it. She was wearing a silk and lace nightie that ended mid thighs. He rested his hands on her hips. Her face was freshly washed and completely free of makeup and she looked beautiful and innocent.

He leaned forward and touched her lips gently with his own. "Please don't reject me Blair," he whispered against her parted lips.

Next thing she knew his mouth was covering her own and she was lost.

He slid his hands up to her shoulders and slowly pushed the robe from her body. He then stopped kissing her and bending over scooped her up. He walked them to the bed where he laid her gently back onto the silken duvet.

He quickly removed his tuxedo jacket and tie unbuttoning the top few buttons on his dress shirt. She sighed as he covered her body with his. His leg slipped between hers. He reached out and pushed her hair back off of her forehead.

He kissed her softly. "What have you done to me Blair Waldorf?" He started a trail of kisses down her throat, across her collarbone and over her bare right shoulder. Slowly he worked his way to her right nipple which was straining against the silk. He pulled it into his mouth biting down on the tight bud. When he heard her moan he moved to the left paying it the same attention.

Then pushing the silk nightie up he exposed her flat stomach. He rained kisses across her ivory skin until he finally came to the top of her lace thong. He trailed kisses down the tiny triangle of lace that was covering her perfect center. He could smell her through the flimsy fabric and he inhaled deeply. She smelt like sex and heaven all rolled into one. He placed a kiss to the damp center of the lace and felt her hands entwine in his hair. He knew what she wanted and he was only too happy to oblige.

He hooked the sides of her thong with his fingers pulling the fabric down her legs. Then taking both her ankles in his hands he pulled her legs wide apart opening her to himself. Even in the dim lamplight he could see the blush creep across her cheeks. This was one of the things he adored about her. Even though he had exposed her to so many things sexually she was still modest.

He settled her legs onto his shoulders and wrapping his hands around her thighs he lowered his head to her damp center. The minute his tongue made contact he felt her hands in his hair and heard her whispered, "Please."

He was only too happy to give her what she was craving. He loved the way she tasted. No other woman tasted as sweet as her. He was always a man who was willing to give as well as receive but when it came to Blair it was a pleasure to please her like this.

After a few moments he knew she was close to losing it and he wanted to be buried deep inside of her when she did. He pulled away and started to kiss his way back up her body lifting the nightgown as he went.

Blair whimpered. "Please, Chuck."

He pulled the silk and lace fabric over her head and tossed it aside. Looking down at her naked and gorgeous he asked, "Please what, Blair?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Make love to me."

He was going to throw her words from earlier about things being over between them, back at her but he decided to hold his tongue. He didn't want to start another argument with her.

He quickly got rid of his clothes and removed the condom from his jacket pocket. She took it from him tearing the shiny packet open with her perfectly straight white teeth. She then took him into her hands and slid it on.

That was it for him. He buried himself deeply inside of her.

Like always they fit together perfectly. Chuck had a sinking suspicion right then that this thing between them would never truly be over. She was an addiction to him and one he didn't want to detox from. He couldn't imagine ever giving her up.

With the alcohol in his system and her heady scent filling his nostrils he knew he wasn't going to last long. Always being the considerate lover when it came to her he helped her reach her peak.

Spent they both lay silently trying to catch their breath. He was resting his head between her breasts and she was absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He placed a gentle kiss against her moist skin.

He knew from this moment on Blair Waldorf would always have a hold on him and his life would never be the same.


End file.
